


The First Real Love

by The_Destiel_Fangirl1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Castiel, Bisexual Dean, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Depression, Derogatory Language, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First Fanfic, Self-Harm, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Top Castiel, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Destiel_Fangirl1967/pseuds/The_Destiel_Fangirl1967
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester, an ordinary man who owns his own autoshop. Everything in his life is going great. That is until a dark haired man by the name of Castiel Novak brings in his car for engine trouble. Dean starts to feeling things he's never felt before. Not for anyone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic. This is also on Wattpad:) My username is GabbyWinchester1967 ! Anyways, I would love feedback on what you think about this. I take both positive and negative comments about this. I want to know if I'm doing anything wrong:)

It was a hot summer day in August. I finally got up to get ready for work. As he rolled out of bed, the springs creaked and groaned underneath him. "I need to get a new bed and soon." he thought out loud. "Maybe I can just sell the shop and get a better job." He gets up and starts to make the coffee before getting his work clothes which consists of just jeans and a t-shirt. Kind of pointless to wear a suit when you're under a car all day, right? As Dean finishes in the shower, he dries his hair and throws on his clothes. He walks into his bedroom and looks at the clock. 7:56am. "Crap! I'm gonna be late again!" he yelled as he ran to pull his boots on and grabbed his keys. He turned the ignition on of his black 1967 Chevrolet Impala and races out of the apartment building parking lot. He runs a few red lights but nothing horrible. 

He finally makes it to work only about 20 minutes late. "Okay, not too bad." Dean gasped as he got out of the car. He started walking to the building when something caught his attention. It was another car in the parking lot. A dark grey 1972 Dodge Challenger. It took a moment for him to realize his surroundings. "A customer is already here?" he thought. Dean quickly threw his stuff on the desk in the back room. When he walked through the door behind the counter, he saw a man. Not much shorter than him. Messy black hair and he wore a white button-up shirt with black slacks. For some reason, Dean couldn't take his eyes off the man. It wasn't until the man turned around, met his gaze and spoke that Dean finally returned back to reality. 

"Hi, I'm Castiel Novak. My car needs to be checked. The ignition is having a real hard time turning. I tried taking a look but I couldn't find anything." Castiel explained. 

"Yeah, sure. I can take a look!" Dean smiles.

"Thanks. And to be honest, I'm not really a car person so I actually had no idea what I was looking for." Castiel laughs as he pulls out his information. 

Dean laughs quietly as he taks the papers from Castiel.   
"Go ahead and park it around in the first garage." Dean says with a smile.

"Okay! Thanks so much." Castiel perked up and walked out to get his car. 

Dean followed his every step until he realized where he was walking. That Dodge outside belonged to Castiel. When the engine turned on, it sputtered for a couple seconds 

but finally turned over. Castiel managed to get it into the garage and turned off the car. 

"Yeah, I can see what you're talking about. An engine is definitely not supposed to make that sound. Dean stated while eyeing the car. "Just give me about 45 minutes and I'll see what I can do."

"Great!" Castiel said, walking away. He started to open the door to the waiting room but stopped. He walked back to Dean. "Hey, by the way, I don't think I caught your name."

"Oh," Dean stopped in his tracks. "Dean Winchester."

"Hmm, well thanks for checking out my car, Dean." Castiel said with a smile. 

"Yeah, umm. N-no problem." Dean stuttered. 

He liked the way his name slid off of Castiel's tongue with ease. Castiel walked back to the waiting room as Dean continued to work on the car. Dean smiled as he went over the events of the last 10 minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

"So thanks for checking out my car!" Castiel says with a small smile. "I'm sure I might be back again."

Dean laughs. "Why? Don't think you can keep that new engine going?"

"If I do come back, it might not be for my car." Castiel says while smiling at Dean.

It takes Dean a minute to understand what Castiel just said. 

"Oh." Dean says stupidly. "U-umm, then what else could y-you possibly come back for?" 

Castiel does nothing but laugh. He starts walking out of the building when he turns around. 

"Thanks Dean. See you again soon." he says as he throws a wink to Dean. 

Castiel walks out the door with a smile lighting up his face.

"What just happened?" Dean asked himself once he knew he was alone. "Did that just seriously happen? Okay, whatever. I need to focus. I have other cars to work on now." he kept telling himself. But for some reason, nothing could take his mind off of Castiel. 

Dean helps the last customer of the day and starts packing up his stuff from the back room. He walks out of the front door and locks it when he steps out. When he turns around to go to his car, he notices something familiar in the parking lot. 

The Dodge. 

"No. It can't be his. I honestly doubt he would come back." Dean thought to himself. "I'll just get to my car, go home and take a long hot shower. That is definitely needed."   
"Hey." a voice says behind Dean. 

Dean freezes in his tracks and was getting ready to fight if he needed to. He turned around and was surprised.  
It's Castiel.

"Oh... Um.. Hey. Is your car running okay?" Dean asked.   
"Yeah, it is. Thanks for that. I probably think I could have caused an accident or something because of it so you practically saved my life." Castiel laughed softly.

"It's no problem. It was actually a pretty common thing I see in the shop." Dean responded while shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Well I wanna thank you. If you're not busy, do you wanna go down the bar for a quick drink?" Castiel asked, though all of a sudden seemed kind of nervous.

Was Dean doing that? No. It must be his imagination. 

"Yeah sure!" Dean said happily. "I'll follow you there." 

And with that, they left to the bar a couple of black away.


	3. Chapter 3

They walk into the bar and take their seats at the counter. The bartender came up and got Dean and Castiel 2 shots each. They both downed the shots like they were nothing. They even had a bet on who could do 3 shots first. Eventually the bartender realizes that maybe they shouldn't drink too much so he gives them a couple beers. 

"By the way, your car is really nice." Castiel complimented "It's a... 1967 Chevy Impala, right?" 

"Yeah. I thought you weren't a huge car type of person." Dean laughs.

"Well I have most classic cars memorized. I have always had a thing for classic things. 

Especially cars but I never really had anyone to teach me on how they work." Castiel said, looking up at the wall of liquor behind the bartender.

"Why not?" Dean asked carefully just in case he hit a touchy subject.

"Well, when I was younger, my parents worked a lot so I rarely ever saw them. And I only have one sister, Anna, but she was always off with her friends. I don't talk to my family very much anymore. I guess I was just too different for them." Castiel breathed in the smell of the food being cooked in the back and looked towards Dean. "What about you? What is your family like?"

"I honestly don't really know. My mother died when I was 4 and my father moved my brother and I around a lot. I took care of my brother while my dad was out doing odd jobs to pay for the needed things. But he eventually went off to live in California with his girlfriend to become a lawyer. Sometimes I think I should call him but the last time we were together, we had a pretty nasty fight. The last I heard, my father is still moving around. This, here, is the most permanent home I have ever had and I want to keep it. It's nice to know that I am finally certain of something."

Dean looks down at his hands and then to Castiel, who was looking back at him. A red hot embarassment sneaks up Dean's neck and he looks up at the Tv. "Damn, man. Sorry to get like that. That rarely happens. Only when I'm really buzzed."

"It's okay." Castiel smiles softly. "I'm glad you can trust me enough to tell me this even though we just met. And you're buzzed."

Dean laughs. "Yeah. I guess it's just cause I don't really have anyone to talk to about any of this. I dont know. Sometimes I think that I dont't tell anyone any of this 'cause I guess I feel weak."

"There is nothing wrong with asking for some help carrying a problem. You are not weak for needing someone. I just means you have strong for too long." Castiel tells Dean.

"You really think so?" though it wasn't a lot, Dean felt some of the weight come off of his shoulders. "I just feel like I have to be responsible for everyone I meet."

"Just because something bad happens, doesn't mean it's your fault." Castiel says softly. 

They both look at each other at the same time and Dean drops his gaze first with a small smile at the corner of his mouth. They sat in silence for abput another hour while Dean kept drinking. It was a comfortable silence though. Finally when some show on the TV ended, Dean looked over at Castiel. 

"Hey, if you want, I could teach you about all kinds of cars. I can show you how they work, how to fix them, and maybe you could even build your own car someday." Dean laughs

Castiel thinks for a couple seconds. "Sure. I would really like that."

"Good." Dean smiles. He starts to get up from the stool to stretch but he stumbles over. 

"Woah there!" Castiel reaches for him. Maybe we should get you home. I can take you home and I'll call a friend to come tow your car back. Where do you live?"  
It takes Dean a moment to get ahold of his surroundings. "Um.. at the end of Bridgewater Street." 

"Okay, here let's get you to my car." Castiel pulls Deans' right arm around his neck and he places his left arm around Deans' back to help give him some stability. "He didn't seem this drunk earlier." Castiel thought to himself.  
As Castiel gets Dean in the car, Dean starts mumbling something. "What's that, Dean?"

"Thank you." Dean looks up at Castiel, who is still struggling to get him in the car. "For everything."

Castiel stops what he's doing. "Dean, stop. You're drunk." Castiel tries to push Dean into his car. 

"But I wasn't drunk when I told you all of that stuff about my family." Dean chokes out. 

Dean felt a lump come up his throat. Was he crying? When he put a hand up to his face, it was wet. HIs thoughts confirmed. 

"Hey... hey. Why are you crying? What's wrong?" A worried look crossed Castiels' face.

"I just trust you, Cas. Even though I just met you today, it feels like I've known you my entire life. And yes, I know that is an extremly girly thing to say but it's true." Dean stood up and hugged Castiel.

Castiel didn't know if this was the alcohol talking or if Dean really felt like this. Dean feels alone, unloved, and unwanted. Castiel couldn't just leave him. 

"Here, I'll take you back to my place instead. I have an guest bedroom and it's a pretty nice room." Castiel smiled. "and by the way, no one has ever called me Cas before."  
Dean looks up at Cas, tears still in his eyes.

"I like Cas." he smiled.


End file.
